


You're a What?

by ReaperOfAngels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Genderswap, M/M, Male!Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperOfAngels/pseuds/ReaperOfAngels
Summary: This is the one where Marinette accidentally gets turned into a male and several people are sort of freaking out and other people are completely oblivious and Adrien may or may not develop a really bad crush.





	You're a What?

 "What the fuck?!"

Adrien turned his head at the sound of Alya's scream, blinking when he saw her with her hands on her cheeks, her eyes wide and her mouth agape, staring at this tall boy with bright blue eyes and dark hair.

Adrien's eyes went wide, and he felt his heart stutter strangely and then feel it almost bottom out, and his face went just slightly pink. The boy was quite handsome, and Adrien hadn't ever noticed him before. He looked like he was going to school. Perhaps he was new?

"He looks like a K-Pop idol." Nino muttered from beside him, and a sudden, though quiet, laugh erupted from the blonde.

He did, kind of. He had more Asian-like features, an extreme side part with the underside shaved. His hair was almost bluish in color, and he was wearing ripped up skinny jeans and a shirt that was a little too baggy for his skinny frame, with a hoodie that wasn't quite staying on. The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Alya, I really was going to tell you. I woke up like this yesterday and my parents had freaked out so bad that they didn't give me any time!" He murmured quickly.

"Uh, yeah! Of course they did! Heck, I'm freaking out, and you're freaking gorgeous! I don't freak out like this if a boy happens to be cute, gi- dude! And what do you mean you 'woke up like this'?!"

"Exactly what I said! I woke up on Sunday morning and found out I had some new identity issues to deal with!" He crossed his arms in a way that Adrien found vaguely familiar. He rose a brow, looking over the other male slowly, trying to figure out where he had seen that pose before.

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't just-" Alya took in a deep breath and let it out, then began to whisper to him. 

Adrien looked at Nino, who just shrugged. After a couple fleeting moments, Alya and the mystery boy began to walk up the steps, and Adrien blushed when he realized how tall this boy really was. The boy had a head on him in height, and Adrien didn't know what to think about that.

"Hey! Alya! Who's the new guy?" Nino called and waved a little. 

The duo turned and Alya suddenly looked nervous, an odd reaction for sure, but the male looked rather calm.

He turned fully and smiled. "Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng's twin brother, Marin. Marinette went to go study design in China and I came from China to study here, in France. Alya informed me of all our classmates names yesterday, but this is the first time she's actually seen me. She's a little skittish." He murmured and nudged Alya with a small chuckle, and she blinked, looking up at him in surprise. "You're Nino Lahiffe and Adrien Agreste, right? Marinette talks about you guys when we chat. It's nice to finally meet you." He smiled a rather dazzling smile that struck a spot in Adrien, who found that his mouth and throat were suddenly and completely dry.

Nino smiled, taking Marin's hand when he offered it to shake. "Hey, Marin. We didn't know Marinette had a twin brother. Or, any siblings, really. You obviously already know our names, so I suppose introductions are useless. Welcome to collége!" He grinned.

Marin laughed, shaking Nino's hand. His laugh sounded like the bells of Notre Dame all ringing in just the right way to make the most beautiful sound it can muster, and Adrien felt that his face was on fire. This wasn't good.

"I guess not. Oh, I brought something." He pulled over his bag and pulled out a box of macarons, opening it and offering it to them. "Pick one? I have a lot here." He smiled. 

Adrien vaguely registered himself picking out a caramel macaron and taking a bite. Marin seemed happy with that, as he smiled, waved, and then went inside the building. 

* * *

Adrien wasn't entirely sure if it was a blessing or a curse to have such a distressingly attractive male in his class or not. He already knew he was bi, ever since he noticed he was staring a little too intently at other male models during shoots or finding himself mildly crushing on some of the other guys at school before it just passed as a mild infatuation. But having what seemed like a genuinely nice guy who, again, was  _distressingly_  attractive? Might as well shoot him now, because he was going to say something he would regret if he was allowed to remain breathing.

It didn't help that, after being introduced to the class, Marin had taken up the seat that Marinette used to occupy.

Because now Adrien felt himself becoming more and more antsy with his hormones going threw the fucking roof.

"Pst." Nino nudged him, and Adrien looked at him blandly, already knowing what was coming. Nino smiled apologetically. "Why don't you just talk to him, dude?" He whispered

"You're crazy."

"No I'm not!" Nino rolled his eyes. "Okay, dude, Marinette has a really cute twin, so what? You never got this worked up over Marinette, even though she's freaking adorable. Just talk to him like you would Marinette." He whispered and glared at him. 

Adrien groaned and put his face in his hands. "I can't, Nino! I don't know why." He mumbled into his hands and sighed, then planted his face on his desk. 

Nino rolled his eyes. "God, he hasn't even been here for an hour and you already got it bad." He sighed. 

* * *

Adrien groaned as he watched Nino bring Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel over to their typical lunch spot, putting his face in his hands.

Rose blinked. "Wow, Nino, you weren't kidding. He really does have it bad."

"Do you blame him?" Nathaniel asked, his face going a little red as he glanced over at the supposedly new student there at their school, then opened his sketchbook and beginning to draw quietly.

"I don't, but I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of it." Nino grumbled as he plopped down next to him, putting his chin in his hand, looking rather fed up even though only half of the day had passed.

"We can invite him over here, if you want." Juleka murmured and reached over, placing a hand on Adrien's arm gently.

"Uh, I don't think that'll be necessary-" Rose said but was cut off by the inhuman squeak Adrien let out when Marin brushed his hand over his shoulder. Marin let out a giggle, smiling brightly at Adrien, who was blushing red enough that Juleka could see his ears turning pink, even though he was facing away from her.

"Hey, Adrien. I wanted to know if you would be willing to hang with me after school? We could go to the movies or go play video games!" He smiled, and Nino could have sworn he saw the exact moment that Adrien's heart stopped.

"Er... l-like... like a date?" He asked quietly.

That's when Marin lit up, his eyes shining like the sea on a sunny day, and Nino took it back; he was sure he just saw his best friend die.

"Well, I wasn't really hoping for that much, but yeah, I would love it if we took it as a date." Marin smiled happily, his hands going into his pockets, almost looking shy.

Adrien's face got redder. "Y-yes, yes! I would love to go on a date with y-you." He stuttered out slowly.

Marin grinned happily. "Great!" He said and grabbed Adrien hand, clasping it between his hands. "I'll wait for you outside of school - and don't worry if we have to do stuff on your schedule or anything, I'm happy to just be out and about with you!" He grinned before letting him go, waving a little as he walked back to Alya.

"Dude."

Adrien looked over at Nino and tilted his head, his face still red and his hands shaking. "What?"

"You just got asked out on a date by a guy you're panicking over, and you accepted it."

"... oh my god." Adrien put his face in his hands. "I did. I fucking did. And he would be okay if he had to sit with me during my classes and shoots if they got in the way. Oh my god."

* * *

Marin, it turns out, was just about as clumsy as Marinette was with Physics. But, of course, Adrien wasn't complaining. It gave him an excuse to talk to Marin without becoming a complete mess, practice for when he'd have to talk to him for  _the rest of the day_.

You know. Nothing cause for panic.  _Nothing at all cause for panic and oh god what is he-_

Marin had reached his hand out to Adrien's face and he almost flinched away, until he muttered the quiet demand of "stay still for a sec," and then Adrien went stiff as a board. Marin's hand was reaching... for his hair?

He felt Marin's fingers touch his hair, and Adrien's heart did a little back flip, and then his hand was pulling away and Adrien almost leaned over to chase his touch. His eyes focused on Marin's hand, and blinked when he saw a red and black bug on his finger tip. A ladybug?

"Hey little guy." Marin cooed and grinned at the small bug, which stayed still for only a brief moment, then began to walk along Marin's hand. Others gathered around to watch the small bug, and Adrien felt his heart flutter again. 

"Oh wow, Marin. I can't believe you got it to willingly hang out on your hand." Rose cooed happily as she leaned on her elbows to get a slightly closer look at the little insect. Marin just laughed a little.

"I get to do this a lot. They just seem to like me, I suppose." He murmured, lifting his hand up to his hair. The bug hesitated for a moment and then climbed into his hair, finding a spot on the edge where it almost looked like a hair pin with a ladybug on the end. Several of their classmates cooed happily until Mme. Mendeliev snapped at them to go back to their seats and get back to work.

Marin looked so cheerful with the little ladybug in his hair, and something in Adrien calmed down. Marin was about as cute as his twin sister, cheerful, too. He was probably just freaking out over nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a short one-shot. I will be getting another chapter, eventually, but I just need to try and get back into writing slowly.


End file.
